


Blame the s'mores

by cansahhr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansahhr/pseuds/cansahhr
Summary: Short fluffy one shot where the Marauders and Lily go camping. Campfire, loads of s'more making and late night kisses.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Blame the s'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that I have not posted anything like that before, and have not written in years but this happened and I wanted to share it. Feedback and comments welcome, but please be kind about it. I am by no means a writer or anything, this was just some spontaneous writing I did late at night. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you don’t feel like I’ve wasted your time after! <3

Remus glanced up from where his marshmallow had been slowly burning over the fire. Lily, James, and Peter were sitting across from him with their own sticks and sweets, while Sirius was only now making his way to sit with them. He shuffled his way in to squeeze between Remus and Peter, which sent the latter boy to the edge of the bench. Clearly uncomfortable, he moved to sit on the ground. 

‘Do you know how to make s’mores, Sirius?’ Remus asked. Sirius snorted in reply and glanced around attempting to quickly assess what he was supposed to do with the marshmallow on a stick that Remus was holding out for him. Noticing the indecisiveness, Remus moved his own marshmallow away from the fire and turned around to the raven-haired boy. 

‘You have to hold this over the fire until it browns, and then just squish it between two biscuits. I like chocolate in mine too.’ He proceeded to demonstrate the process of s’more squishing and held out his hand for Sirius to take the ready one. ‘Have my one, I’ll make more for the both of us.’ Sirius was not surprised at the amount of chocolate beginning to melt, this was supposed to be Remus’. 

‘Thanks, you’re probably saving my forearm from being burned,’ Sirius replied, drawing a chuckle out of Remus. 

Sirius took a careful bite, expecting the marshmallow to burn the tip of his tongue, but was instead met with a perfectly edible mouthful of sugar and chocolate and a bit of cinnamon. _That must’ve been the cookies_ . 

He felt a gaze on himself and looked to the side to find a pair of honey- golden eyes watching him, slightly covered by messy hair strands which moved with the breeze in the woods. The eyes were beaming at him, causing few lines to show underneath and to the side of them. Right around that scar at the top of right cheek, one that ran across for less than an inch. Sirius loved that scar _and the one on the nose the neck the chest the back the torso_. He shook his head to snap out of the train of thought and swallowed the bite he was still savoring in his mouth. Remus was grinning at him, possibly guessing that Sirius was enjoying the s’mores, and Sirius returned the grin, hoping no crumbs were stuck in his teeth. 

‘So chocolately, Re!’ 

That was all the confirmation Remus needed to place the sticks aside and start assembling two batches of biscuits with an abundance of chocolate for himself and Sirius. 

‘Told you it is heavenly, Pads. Grab the mallows, please. They’re ready now.’ Sirius complied and soon they both had their mouths full of sweet sticky goodness. 

‘You’ve got something…’ Sirius reached to up to his lips to wipe whatever Remus was pointing to, ‘no, you didn’t quite get it. Here, can I?’ 

‘Y-yeah, sure’, Sirius muttered, removing his hand to let Remus wipe off whatever was on his face. Remus was watching him closely as his fingers pressed to the corner of his lips and lingered for just a second longer than Sirius would consider necessary, and Sirius was glad that his face probably wouldn’t look as red as it really was in the firelight. Remus wiped his finger on a napkin and Sirius secretly wished he had used other methods to clean it _like his mouth_ , but he didn’t say that. Most of Sirius’ attention was focused on Remus for the rest of the night. Watching how he burned marshmallows and assembled other ingredients while talking to the rest of their friends, giving everyone a somewhat equal amount of interest. He did however have a radiant sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at Sirius. _Or maybe it’s just the firelight. Probably… definitely the firelight_.

Later into the night, Peter was the first to move to return to his rent and prompted Lily and James to do the same. Sirius and Remus were left with just the dying fire. The sweetness of the sugar was still lingering in their mouths as they talked further into the night, the cold breeze ruffling their hair and bringing out goose bumps on their skin. They talked about everything- their last year at Hogwarts, the plans for what they’ll do after, and what are the chances that Lily will end up in James’ tent at some point tonight. The time was rushing, and hours felt like seconds, which wasn’t in favor to either of the boys. They shared the delight in each other’s company far too much to be bothered by late hour, the cold, or how they were so close one would be sitting on the other’s lap if they moved any nearer. 

The fire was already gone when they decided to call it a night. They stood up hesitantly, clearly not wanting to leave each other’s company even as sleep began to creep up on them. 

‘So… Goodnight, I guess?’ Sirius mentally kicked himself at his suggestive tone. _You don’t ask a person goodnight!!_ He didn’t want Remus to catch that glimpse of hope in his voice, that maybe he wouldn’t have to leave the taller boy’s presence yet. He looked up to meet the hazel eyes but was instead met with soft lips on his own slightly chapped ones. He steadied his feet quickly so not to tumble backwards before his brain turned into mush _because Remus had just kissed him!_ Or maybe he tripped, and his lips fell onto Sirius’? _Don’t be ridiculous._ Remus was kissing him, and once Sirius had control over his brain again, he kissed back, grabbing Remus’ cheeks in his hands, and keeping him close. Remus found his way to hold onto Sirius’ waist with one hand and reached for the back of his neck with the other. Sirius decided to take the chance and ran his tongue over Remus’ lips which parted immediately, allowing the kiss to deepen. Tangling his hands in Sirius’ hair, Remus held onto him like his life depended on it. It wasn’t long before they both started feeling dizzy, forcing them apart for some air. Eyes still shut, they gasped trying to control their breathing, but refusing to move away any more than absolutely necessary. Remus was already looking at Sirius when he lifted his gaze, a hint of smile hiding on a shocked face. They stood, as if paralyzed, for a moment before speaking. 

‘I…I was prepared to apologize in case you hated it.. or me.. or something.’ Remus’ face broke into a smile as he continued, ‘but I wasn’t prepared for you to kiss me back.’

‘It’s the s’mores, your mouth tasted like them,’ Sirius smirked while Remus tried to muffle his laughter, ‘I just wanted more s’mores.’ They were both laughing now, holding onto each other for balance. 

‘Kiss me again,’ Sirius said once they were standing, hope and need shining out of his eyes. Almost enough to illuminate the night. 

And Remus did just that. Again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, if you wish and have a good day / night :)


End file.
